Snowflakes of Pardon
by ace-x-love
Summary: Spitfire xmas special cute fluff is all


Outside the music was still blasting while everyone inside sounded like they were enjoying themselves just fine. That is except for a lingering shadow sipping her hot chocolate quietly. She'd sneaked out of the team's Christmas party hoping no one would notice her short absence. But sometimes someone does notice. The tall dark haired girl approached her friend, sitting down by her side along the wall.

"Something on your mind?"

"More like someone," the blonde sighs, "you should head back in I'm fine Zee."

"Not a chance," the magician replies, "we've done this before Artemis. Your problem is my problem."

"Yea I know, you got my back."

There's a light nudge from her friend as both girls share a short laugh.

Zee slowly turns to her, "You know – I bet he probably has a really good excuse."

"I guess that's the problem," she says shaking her head, "he always has a good excuse."

They sit there for a moment taking in the silence between them. Music escapes the cracks of the room next door, where by the sound of the voices everyone seems to having a really good time. Another minute passes until finally the archer is standing up finishing the last of her hot drink and helping her friend up.

"Going back inside?"

"I'll pass Zee."

There's a silent pause before she continues.

"Artemis, come on."

"No, it's getting late. I'm just going to head back and spend Christmas Eve with my mom."

"You sure?"

"Yea," she smiles weakly, "give Wendy my thanks for the invitation."

Zee nods understanding, he's too late. "Goodnight then."

"Yea, Merry Christmas."

She watches the blonde step out into the cold then she turns and begins to head back to the Christmas celebration. Zatanna walks back in glancing at everyone enjoying the party but deep down she can't help but head back out pulling her phone out. But before she gets a chance to contact the speedster a rush of wind flashes from the opposite direction halting right in front of her.

"Made it!" He pants.

The red head turns with rosy cheeks and mess of snowflakes still sticking onto his hat.

"Actually you're late."

He turns utterly surprised, not having notices her presence. With a shy grin on his face he then pulls his arm back fluffing away the white icy flakes.

"Zee! Didn't see you there."

"Wally, didn't you hear me?" She says with her hands on her hips, "You're late."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just I got busy with –"

"No, you're not listening. I mean you're really late this time. She already left."

"What do you –"

Then it hits him like a punch on the face. Artemis is gone.

"But –"  
"She was tired of waiting Wally. I'm sorry."

With a sad heart the dark haired magician starts to head back inside feeling sorry for her friends, when he begs her to hang on.

"Zee," his voice pleads, "I can't disappoint her like this. Please would you help me?"

She turns around with a sneaky smile. "Fine, but consider it your present."

* * *

Stepping off the zeta tube it dawned on her that she couldn't bring herself to head home. Not yet. Because if she stepped foot into her home she would only break down. There was no one there waiting. Her mother had made plans just as she, and had gathered with some neighbors who had offered to have her for a small holiday dinner a few floors from them. But she wasn't in the mode, at least not anymore.

That's when she'd unconsciously taken a turn left instead of right and wound up in the snowy, cold and rusted playground. She took a seat on one of the swings and watched the snow continue to fall down. There was no one around, the only thing that was heard a few feet away was the melody of the families sitting down, joined together in their homes for the holiday celebration. The streets of Gotham were tough but during this time of year all the chaos seemed to simply stop. In a strange way it was nice.

The rickety sound of the swing rocking back and forth was the one thing she could hear. That is until she slowly recognized that rushing gust of wind coming from behind.

It was him.

But it didn't stop her swaying on the rusty thing; she carried on and ignored him.

Without a word he walked up silently taking the swing next to her side and joining her.

"Artemis –"

"Go away Wally."

Her feet lightly touched the white snowy ground and the rickety noise came to a stop.

"Please, just go away."

"Not a chance Crock," he turns facing her, "I'm not losing you."

Artemis remains silent, waiting but unsure of what.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He sighs, "I don't deserve your forgiveness but I came because I wanted to let you know. And I mean. I do."

And that's all it took for the cold emotions in her heart to melt and that feeling they shared together to return. But the red head was already up on his feet and doing as she'd asked, he was walking away.

"Wally…"

With quick glance back he turned around. If she had to admit when he'd arrived she couldn't bear to look at him so she had closed her eyes. Now with a fragile smile on her face it quickly turned into a short chuckle. The red head stood before her watching that smile he loved return.

"What is that?"

The blonde couldn't help herself and burst into a fit of giggles. While the speedster took his place back on the swing set next to her.

"Rudolph?" She asked but continued giggling.

He joined her with a short laugh. Slowly he removed the small antlers clinging on his head and rubbed off the red paint on his nose.

"Zee said it was my punishment in exchange for helping me find you."

"Good."

She finished exchanging a bright grin.

"Laugh all you want but I say it worked."

"Is that so?" She smirked.

"Yea…"

Suddenly she watched as his bright green eyes wandered and looked up above. In midst of the light snow still falling she managed to make out the small leaves hanging above their heads. And somewhere from the back of her mind she could slightly make out those familiar magic words whispering, _"Eoteltsim."_

"Is that –"

But her words were cut short as the speedster pulled her close and pushed their cold lips together for sweet kiss.

_And so…_

_Twas the Night before Christmas_

_And all through the snow_

_Not a creature was stirring_

_Not one single crook _

_The music was playing sweetly with care_

_And outside the snow was still falling along the favorite duo._

"So you forgive me?"

"Yea, I think I do."


End file.
